Vorat (Pokémon)
Vorat is a dual type Normal/Psychic Pokémon. It evolves into Mystoo starting from Level 32. They are classified as the Voodoo Pokémon and can have the ability Insomnia and Run Away. Biloogy Physiology Vorat are anthropomorphic rat Pokémon that walk upright. They are gray in color with red eyes, pink tail with pink nose, pink ears as well. They adorn themselves with bones as well as having red candles on their heads. A small skull is also part of their adornment which is located on their necks. They're quite small for their size but their height can be best determined as being the same as Larvitar. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Unlike their evolutions, Vorat are not experts in voodoo and are merely, still learning. They learn a wide array of moves due to their Psychic and Normal typing and excel in special stats the most while their physical stats are not the highest. Most of their movepool resorts to Psychic and Ghost type moves although people use Vorat as a defensive Pokémon instead. Behavior Vorat are quite timid and will make themselves vanish in front of others but will approach people who use magic just to learn from them. Once it finds someone to be with, it will never leave its trainers side even in the most toughest of things. While with magical trainers, they will try to learn everything they can as well as make their trainers happy whenever they can. Habitat Vorat are said to live in bogs, swamps, bayous or anywhere murky in particular. Diet Vorat eat small bugs such as fireflies, dragonflies, mosquitos and flies. Although they will also eat Pokémon Food if fed. Game Data NPC Appearances *In PokéPark U: Quest for The Best, Vorat serve the main antagonist of the game, a Mystoo. Pokédex Entries Shiny Pyrite "Pretty timid Pokémon, these little guys will vanish at the sight of someone. They, however, will approach people who know magic just to learn from them." Sparkling Garnet "Once one of them finds a magic-using trainer to be with, they'll never leave his or her side no matter what. They will try to learn as much as possible from their trainers as well." Game Locations Shiny Pyrite *Boggy Outland (Only at night) *Murky Forest (Only at night) Sparkling Garnet Trade from Shiny Pyrite as they're version exclusives. Held Items *Everstone Base Stats *HP: 48 *Attack: 20 *Defense: 34 *Special Attack: 78 *Special Defense: 80 *Speed: 70 *Total: 330 Type Effectiveness Damaged Normally By *Fire *Grass *Water *Fighting *Flying *Steel *Dragon *Normal *Ground *Rock *Electric *Ice *Poison *Fairy Weak To *Bug *Dark Immune To *Ghost Resistant To *Psychic Learnset *Start: Disable *Start: Confusion *7: Growl *11: Psywave *15: Slam *19: Ally Switch *23: Synchronoise *27: Scary Face *31: Psybeam *35: Mystic Ball *39: Amnesia *43: Future Sight *47: Psychic *51: Psychotic Rant By TM/HM *TM03: Psyshock *TM04: Calm Mind *TM06: Toxic *TM10: Hidden Power *TM11: Sunny Day *TM12: Taunt *TM16: Light Screen *TM17: Protect *TM18: Rain Dance *TM19: Telekinesis *TM20: Safeguard *TM21: Frustration *TM24: Thunderbolt *TM27: Return *TM28: Dig *TM29: Psychic *TM30: Shadow Ball *TM31: Brick Break *TM32: Double Team *TM33: Reflect *TM41: Torment *TM42: Facade *TM44: Rest *TM45: Attract *TM46: Thief *TM48: Round *TM49: Echoed Voice *TM51: Ally Switch *TM53: Energy Ball *TM56: Fling *TM61: Will-O-Wisp *TM66: Payback *TM67: Retaliate *TM75: Swords Dance *TM77: Psych Up *TM83: Work Up *TM85: Dream Eater *TM86: Grass Knot *TM87: Swagger *TM90: Substitute *TM92: Trick Room Evolution Evolves into Mystoo at Level 33. Trivia *Vorat was added very early in development of the game. His evolution was to be made later than usual as well. Origin Vorat is based on actual Rats as well as the concept of voodoo. He could also be based on the concept of "good & bad", seeing as Vorat are shy, good-natured and obedient Pokémon while its evolution, Mystoo, are evil, ruthless and disobedient Pokémon. Name Origin Vorat is a combination of voodoo and rat. Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Category:Pokémon Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet Pokémon